Web pages often include an input focus in the form of a static search interface at a fixed location (e.g., at the top) of the web page. Such interfaces are also found in browsers. When a user wants to perform a search, the user types text into the search interface and selects a search button or presses a particular key (e.g., the Enter key). If, however, the user is further down on a web page, the user typically has to scroll back to the location (e.g., top) of the web page if the user wants to type an input into the search interface to perform a search, or direct a cursor off the page and enter text into the browser.